Forum:Heat B
We know how it works, hop to it. Round 1 Tornado vs The Stag vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs Mobot TG's thoughts A breezy win for Tornado here. The Stag has an infamous history of driving down the pit when running away from powerful robots, and it just met one of the best. This leaves Revenge and Mobot, and I can definately see Revenge tipping the cannon fodder machine, before settling in for some serious damage. I'm putting up Revenge and Tornado. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Torndao would probably leave ROTS alone, gauging that it has the most dangerous weaponry of the three. I can't imagine the Stag or Mobot putting up any sort of fight, they'd get slammed, pitted or both. Tornado and Revenge of Trouble and Strife through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Completely agree with RA2 here. Tornado and Revenge through. Helloher (talk) 11:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Tornado and Revenge go through easily. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts Hmm....that's a difficult one.....NOT! Tornado and Revenge of Trouble & Strife to go through, easily. CBFan 14:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Judge Shred 3 vs The Scrapper vs Shredder Evolution vs Diotoir TG's thoughts I can see an upset here. Shredder sticking in against Judge Shred 3 with those inward cutting weapons, and Diotoir helping to bring down the 30th seed, who after all, has a bad history of breakdowns. I can then see The Scrapper going down, when faced with two much more experianced robots here. I vote through Diotoir and Shredder Evolution. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Diotoir's really up against it in this fight. With one powerful flipper, and two invertible spinners, the joke entry is just that, a joke. The best-case scenario for Diotoir is that Judge Shred ignores it, but even if it does live until the end, I can't see how it would win in the event of a judges' decision. I don't think that Judge Shred is really at risk of breaking down here, two largely ineffectual spinners is all it has to worry about. Between Scrapper and Shredder, I peg Shredder as having a better chance of going through; it has better manouverability, a key factor when you've got Judge Shred looking for an easy robot to push into the pit. So, I'm going with Judge Shred and Shredder Evolution. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts From the begining, The Scrapper partially loses its control and drives into a CPZ, where the House Robot immobilises it. Shredder has activated the pit release, and it and Diotoir gang up on Judge Shred on the edge of the pit. Judge Shred flips Shredder, and swings to attack Diotoir, but swings too far and drives down the pit. Diotoir and Shredder Evolution through for me. Helloher (talk) 11:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Judge Shred would flip The Scrapper onto its side and left to be counted out, Shreddar shreds some fur on Diotoir, but Diotoir flips it up against the arena wall. Diotoir and Judge Shred go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts Now, this is harder. Realistically, I DON'T think The Scrapper will win. Aside from the fact its up against three very experienced machines, I don't think it has any way of recovering if it gets flipped on its side. At best, that's what will happen. At worst, Judge Shred will flip it out. As for the other three, I'm not sure. Realistically, all three could make it through. Judge Shred has a powerful weapon, but isn't very reliable. Diotoir's weapon may not be THE most powerful, but it is very reliable, and difficult to flip. Shredder has a pretty good weapon, but it is fighting against fur, and again it isn't too reliable. At the end, I also looked at stability, and as Shredder looks very flippable, I say that Judge Shred and Diotoir go through. CBFan 14:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Tornado: 5 *The Stag: 0 *Revenge of Trouble & Strife: 5 *Mobot: 0 *Judge Shred 3: 34 *The Scrapper: 0 *Shredder Evolution: 3 *Diotoir: 4 This one's not too hard. Tornado and Revenge of Trouble & Strife got the unanimous qualification, but we have a tie between Judge Shred and Shredder. What do we do? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Judge's Decision, I guess. CBFan 06:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::So we consult RA2, Christophee and Helloher for their options. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Seems here that RA2 has voted for Judge Shred, and both have voted for Shredder. We'll have to wait for Christophee's vote. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::That'll be a problem. Whoever voted for both robots will have to pick one to go through, because if Christophee decides on Judge Shred, then we're stuck. CBFan 11:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Am I voting for two robots like the rest of you did or am I just making a judges' decision between the two tied robots? Between Judge Shred 3 and Shredder Evolution, I'd say Judge Shred 3 has a better chance of getting through this battle. I don't see it doing a great deal of damage to the others, and I think it will be easily thrown around. If you want me to pick the two I think would go through, I'll make that decision later. Christophee (talk) 13:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You've voted for Judge Shred, so it goes through. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Tornado vs Diotoir TG's thoughts Tornado was young, arrogant and foolish at the time of its old loss to Diotoir, and they've come far enough now to be able to dispatch of it. Diotoir's managed to make its weapons worse anyway. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Tornado has gotten better since the last time the two met, Diotoir has gotten worse. In fact, if Tornado has its lifter option, it won't have to worry about getting a furball. Tornado wins, in the same way it lost all those years back. CBFan 10:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts What CBFan said. 'Helloher (talk) 16:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts If it was bucket scoop Diotoir maybe, but its not so Tornado goes though... Llamaman201 (talk) 18:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Tornado just got unlucky in Series 5, I think a drive belt slipped, or a motor burned or something. Seeing as that's almost never happened sicne then, I'm going for Tornado.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Judge Shred 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife TG's thoughts Revenge is under-rated; its got enough power in that lifting arm to hoist Dead Metal off the ground, and its spinner was enough to cleave NEATer Machine's weapon, so provided that it stays off the flame pit, its got my vote. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Revenge has problems self-righting, and I think that could be costly. Judge Shred to win. CBFan 10:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Revenge is under-rated and potent, and also more reliable than Judge Shred. The spinner or the flipper could potentially immoblise the seed. Revenge through. 'Helloher (talk) 16:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with CB, Revenge has had trouble self-righting so thats the key here. Judge Shred goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Other than Neater's axe, I've never seen ROTS cause any damage in its battles, and it's had so many chances to, you've got to wonder if it's underrated, or just underpowered. Judge Shred is low, and ROTS's drum is high. You know what happens when those things meet. Judge Shred through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Tornado vs Judge Shred 3 TG's thoughts I'm sure we would see Tornado airborn at least twice, but in all seriousness, its the better machine. It would probably shove Judge Shred around and pit it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I'm going to agree, Tornado would be flipped, but then ram Judge Shred into submission. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Toughts Tornado would have no trouble pitting Judge Shred. Perhaps it would be fliped, perhaps not. 'Helloher (talk) 15:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Judge Shred down the pit, Tornado comfortably through. CBFan 17:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts You need a really, really, really, really good flipper to beat this version of Tornado. Judge Shred is just two "really"s, I'm afraid. Tornado through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Tornado Another unanimous call, not too surprising. How far will it go this year? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC)